We plan to attempt to observe phosphorescence from retinals, Schiff bases, protonated Schiff bases and retinols. In addition, we anticipate examining the flash spectroscopy-photolysis of the foregoing compounds with particular reference to observing triplet-triplet absorption and triplet decay times. Quantum yields of fluorescence of some retinols will be determined as a function of exciting wavelength and temperature. Where possible, lifetimes of fluorescence will be measured for the compounds given in the first line above. Theoretical calculations will be done relating spectra to structure and comparing bond orders in the ground and excited states. A cooperative program with the University of Utah will be continued on the C-13 NMR spectroscopy of retinals and polyene aldehydes.